Meant to be broken
by Cougar rolypoly bug
Summary: When Pansy Parkinson goes to the Malfoy Manor for the Winter Formal she is heartbroken to see Draco dancing with her best friend.


**This may be a one shot, but if you guys like it I may add more chapters. Please review if you like it, hate it, dislike it, or love it.**

Pansy Parkinson looked across the floor of the ballroom at the Malfoy Manor to where she saw Draco Malfoy dancing with a girl. She had pretty strawberry blond hair and pale skin. Pansy was instantly positive of who the girl was. Her best friend. She removed Gregory Goyle's arms from around her neck as she walked as fast as she could over to where the couple was dancing.

"How could you do this to me!" Pansy screeched at Draco, who had stopped dancing now had his arm around his girlfriend.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a stunned look appeared on his face.

"This! Her!" The enraged girl angrily gesturing towards the girl who was proudly grinning about being Draco's girlfriend, Isabelle was her name, a pureblooded Slytherin, the girl who had been Pansy's best friend had stabbed her in the back and took the only person that could brighten the room just by being there.

Isabelle walked over to Pansy. "What, it's not like you were going to make a move." Isabelle mimicked the look Pansy often gave Draco in class.

Pansy looked into the girl's green eyes. "You lied to me, you said you were on my side." Pansy whispered, tears pricking up in the corners of her eyes. "You lied Bella, but why?" She was now honestly crying.

"I was tired of trying to help a shy girl achieve an unobtainable goal. The most popular Slytherin boy and _you_?" Isabelle frowned at the thought. "So I went for what I wanted. I have always been rather popular so I figured I had a change and I did. We've been dating for months and you haven't noticed a thing. So leave us alone."

Isabelle took Draco by the hand as he led her away. Pansy watched her crush and her ex-best friend walk away as she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. How hadn't she seen the way Draco looked at Isabelle during classes?

"You okay?" Gregory asked her as she slid down a wall hiding her face in her hands. She felt like she was going to be ill.

She looked up at him and attempted a smile. "I'll be fine. I will return shortly." She shakily stood up and exited the ballroom. Once she was out of sight she ran. She turned down random halls until she wound up in the girls restroom. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

Though she hadn't yet cried her hazel eyes were rimmed with red. The intricate braid that she and her second best, now her best friend, Ananda, had worked on for more than an hour on was falling out. Her normally tan skin looked pale and sickly in the low light. She re-braided her dark brown hair before wiping the tears off her cheeks.

She smiled shakily to herself before turning to leave just as Ananda was heading in. "Pansy?" Ananda asked in surprise.

"What?" Pansy demanded.

"Did you see...did you see Draco and Bella dancing together?"

Pansy gave a barely noticeable nod. Ananda walked over to her and gave her a hug which she accepted.

"Thanks." Pansy whispered as she walked out and rejoined Gregory on the dance floor.

She wasn't meant to be with Draco and the sooner she accepted it the sooner she and everyone around her would be happy. People need time to grieve, but they also have to move on, so when she walked to Gregory on the dance floor she was determined to be completely there. She was done thinking of the might-have-beens she would not hold anything against Isabella, though she could never trust her again.

As she wrapped her arms around Gregory's neck she smiled to herself. She would allow herself the happiness she had been keeping from herself for 6 years by telling herself that the only person she could ever love was Draco Malfoy. And so she did.

**Hey this idea came to me at midnight and I thought that it might be fun to write. I always thought that something like this would be fun to write. Review, let me know if I should do more.**


End file.
